Douce compaigne (Dulce compañía)
by french-fervolution
Summary: Grantaire no cree en nada que no pueda ver. Por suerte para él, desde muy pequeño puede ver perfectamente al ángel que está a cargo de protegerlo por órdenes de Dios. No solo eso, sino que puede ver a todos los ángeles encargados de cuidar a los hombres-niños que se hacen llamar "rebeldes" y "revolucionarios", y que el artista considera sus amigos. [Oneshot]


Las calles de París, contrario a lo que cuenta el folclor popular, son oscuras y sucias, y la gente parece no tener conciencia de lo que pasa a su alrededor a no ser que los afecte directamente. Donde el resto ve poesía, Grantaire no ve más que humanidad, y la humanidad nunca le ha interesado ni un poco. Ser humano significaba estar dispuesto a tanto y a la vez a tan poco. Era contradictorio.

Era como estar dispuesto a morir por un país que luego no recordaría su sacrificio.

Enjolras era lo único que Grantaire podía rescatar de la creación de Dios. Había algo en él y sus contradicciones que lo fascinaba. Era como si estuviera tan lleno de luz que uno no pudiera ver sus defectos con totalidad. Además, era abierto en el café Musain, donde hablaba con todos (menos con él) y daba órdenes como si dominara al mundo, pero siempre con palabras sensatas, nunca con tiranía. Enjolras detestaba a los tiranos, y también a los reyes. Para él, no había diferencia entre uno y el otro. Pero una vez que las botellas eran vaciadas y las risas se apagaban en el café, una vez que ya todos iban cada uno de vuelta a sus hogares, nadie sabía qué era de su líder de chaqueta roja y rizos rubios. Algunos decían, bromeando, que no dormía de ninguna manera por andar soñando despierto con revoluciones. Otros, más sensatos, creían que estudiaba, pues era cierto que era erudito e iba a la universidad. A Grantaire le bastaba con saber que no andaba metido en líos que fueran más allá de los políticos. A Enjolras nunca se le había conocido amante alguno, ni hombre ni mujer. Francia era, pues, su único amor.

Grantaire deseaba poder formar parte de su vida, de esas horas del día en las que se perdía y dejaba de ser la mente maestra tras las ideas liberales de sus amigos, sino que se volvía un hombre común y corriente que compraba su pan y se quejaba de las ratas que correteaban por los pasillos de su pensión. Se imaginaba siendo su amigo, compartiendo el vino y la palabra. El joven artista suspiró, reprochándose a sí mismo por tales pensamientos. Primero, Enjolras no viviría en un lugar acechado por los ratones, pues venía de buena familia. Segundo, no bebía licor ni tampoco fumaba, Dios vaya a saber por qué. Tercero, y más importante, Enjolras lo despreciaba incluso con más fuerza que con la que Grantaire despreciaba los ideales que consumían a los buenos hombres.

Se llevó la botella, de oscuro vidrio verde y rellena con vino barato, a los labios, y succionó como un bebé chupa la teta de su madre. Desde una esquina escondida entre dos viejos edificios observaba como, en medio de enmugrecida calle, su amado y adorado Apolo, parado sobre lo que parecía ser una caja, gritaba consignas que invitaban a las personas a rebelarse en contra de las injusticias que el rey les imponía. El resto de sus amigos también estaban allí, apoyándolo y repartiendo panfletos entre el pueblo. Grantaire sabía que no lograrían nada. Allí, eran unos niños ricos y unos completos desconocidos. Podían encender los espíritus de la gente con sus palabras, pero nunca lograrían movilizarlos para que se unan a su causa. ¿Es que acaso era el único que podía verlo?

Claro que sí, así como también era el único que veía las presencias emplumadas que se movían frenéticamente sobre sus compañeros, sobrevolando el terreno. Lo único que brillaba más que Enjolras era, probablemente, su ángel de la guarda. Tenía unas alas doradas muy grandes, y el cabello le chorreaba por los hombros como una cascada de oro. Eran muy parecidos, y, a la vez, muy diferentes. El ser celestial le susurraba al oído palabras que Enjolras repetía inconsciente, y le avisaba cuándo venía el peligro.

Grantaire levantó la cabeza. Sobre él, flotaba su propio ángel.

— ¿No piensas pedirme que pare? —le preguntó.

— ¿Qué? —sus alas, negras como el cabello desordenado de Grantaire, se agitaron con sorpresa. Su temple siempre era sereno, y a través de sus ojos azules uno podía ver el punto más profundo del océano. Era hermoso, pero todos los ángeles lo eran, así que no era algo que se pudiera destacar de él. Lo que sí cabía destacar de su persona (si es que acaso podía ser considerado una persona) era su sabiduría, su casi inexistente sentido del humor y su infinita paciencia.

Grantaire sacudió la botella y bebió un sorbo más del líquido que contenía, bajo la mirada atenta de su ángel.

— Oh, eso —descendió y se posó al lado de Grantaire, protegiéndolo del frío con una de sus alas—. Hasta Jesús bebía de vez en cuando. No tienes intención de emborracharte.

— Yo siempre tengo intención de emborracharme. Se supone que me conoces, por Dieu.

— Te conozco, así como también conozco que sabes que no puedes mentirme. No quieres emborracharte, pero lo harás de todas maneras, y entonces tomaré tu mano y la sacudiré de tal manera que la botella se te resbalará entre los dedos y caerá, haciéndose trizas contra el suelo.

— Supongo que por eso me llaman alcohólico —Grantaire le ofreció un trago de su botella a su guardián, para que refrescara su garganta divina. Una de las cosas que más le sorprendía de los ángeles era que podían beber lo mismo que los humanos. Claro que no podían comer. Sus estómagos no estaban diseñados para resistir sólidos.

Vehuiah, que así se llamaba el ángel de Grantaire, aceptó el ofrecimiento. No podía tomar la botella (nuevamente, los malditos sólidos), así que tuvo que recibir el néctar de uvas directamente por obra y gracia de Grantaire. Sabía lo ridículo que se veía para el resto de los ángeles guardianes que podían observarlo, alimentándose de bebidas terrenales igual que su protegido alimentaría a un cachorro, dándole de beber de la botella directamente en la boca, como si fuera una mamadera. Con sus miles de años de experiencia en el rubro, había perfeccionado el arte de mandar al resto de los ángeles al cuerno, sobre todo a los más jóvenes. Vehuiah dejó de beber y señaló a Mebael, el ángel de Enjolras.

— Empezó a arrancarse las plumas.

— ¿El estrés? —le preguntó su humano favorito.

Vehuiah rio. Mebael apenas llevaba medio milenio en el rubro.

— Probablemente. Tu enamorado es demasiado insensato a veces. No alcanzas a escucharlo, pero está… sobrepasándose un poco. En unos años aprenderá a manejarse mejor con las palabras. Es demasiado joven, veinte años no son suficientes para…

Ahora fue Grantaire quien lanzó una gran carcajada, solo que su risa fue mucho más agria y llamativa que la de su amigo y protector.

— ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que lo amas más allá de una profunda amistad, R?

— El día que tú dejes de llamarme de esa manera, puede que empiece a pensarlo.

— Y, sin embargo, convertiste tu apodo en tu firma cuando terminas un cuadro —Grantaire bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Era verdad que ahora firmaba con una gran R mayúscula todas sus obras. Le parecía ingenioso—. Te lo dije, no puedes mentirme.

— Entonces lo aceptaré el día que Enjolras empiece a ver ángeles.

Vehuiah negó con la cabeza. Le había tocado un humano testarudo, pero entretenido. Estaba feliz de que contara con el don de verlo a él y al resto de su raza, y que además pudiera escucharlo y responderle, ¡maravilla de maravillas! Su trabajo nunca antes había sido más interesante. Ver tal majestuosidad comparada con lo tosco de la tierra, y como la eternidad gloriosa del Cielo choca con lo fútil y perecedero de la vida, habían hecho de Grantaire un cínico perfecto. Ni siquiera el mismo Dios hubiera podido evitarlo. Por lo menos era cristiano. O al menos eso creía Vehuiah. Creía en algo, pero no sabía en qué precisamente. Lo importante es que era un cínico creyente. Nunca, jamás, Vehuiah había encontrado una combinación tan curiosa en un hombre.

Mebael seguía tirándose las plumitas y dejándolas caer sobre Enjolras, que parecía bañado, literalmente, en oro y luz. Eventualmente, harto de ser ignorado, lo golpeó en el hombro, por lo que el joven amante de la revolución se dio vuelta y vio como un grupo de policías de la Guardia Nacional se acercaban para detener semejante alboroto que habían armado. Dejaron la caja allí tirada, repartieron los últimos volantes y sus amigos desaparecieron entre los callejones, como sombras. La calle volvió a tomar su ritmo habitual. Vehuiah, que ahora estaba volando sobre la testa de Grantaire, alcanzó a ver cómo las últimas plumas que habían caído al piso eran levantadas por el viento o pisoteadas por los comerciantes hasta desaparecer.

— Fin del espectáculo —Grantaire sentenció, arrojando al piso la botella vacía—, debemos volver al Musain.

— ¿Antes de que tus amigos se den cuenta de que te fuiste?

Grantaire ignoró la pregunta.

— Como guardián de tu espíritu, y también como tu amigo, te recomiendo que dejes de mentir.

— Creí que podías diferenciar cuando te estaba engañando con tan solo ver mi corazón. ¿Es que acaso yo también he sido engañado?

— No. Me refiero a que dejes de mentirte ti mismo —tomó a Grantaire de la mano y lo guio por el camino más corto de vuelta al café—. Si fueras a ayudar en lugar de jugar a presenciarlo todo, te aseguro que Mebael empezaría a hablarle bien de ti a su protegido.

— No soy lo suficientemente bueno para la revolución, ni tampoco creo que exista tal cosa como la igualdad, la fraternidad, ni mucho menos la libertad. Admiro a los luchadores, lo admito, pero no soy uno de ellos.

— Mientes.

— No, no miento.

El ángel suspiró, agotado ya de repetir una y otra vez la misma discusión.

— Te lo aseguro, Grantaire, cuando menos lo esperes, será justo cuando vas a actuar como lo dicta tu…

— ¿Corazón? —respondió, burlesco.

— Alma. Iba a decir alma.

— Quizás. Sobre mi cadáver —bromeó—, pero quizás.

Cuando entraron al café, Vehuiah se quedó un par de pasos atrás, meditando consigo mismo.

— Sobre tu cadáver, quizás. Quizás….

Un par de minutos más tarde entraron los amigos del ABC, acompañados cada uno de su respectivo ángel de la guarda. Todos saludaron al veterano alado con respeto.

— Mebael —detuvo Vehuiah al otro ente—, ¿cómo la llevas con tu humano?

— ¿A qué te refieres, viejo amigo?

— Hoy te vi arrancándote las plumas.

El ángel dorado se acarició las alas, que ya habían empezado a sanar, nervioso.

— Enjolras está lleno de valor y está decidido a cambiar el mundo, tan decidido que a veces me ignora por demasiado tiempo.

— Así me di cuenta —lo llevó a un punto aparte, desde donde podían vigilar a sus encomendados sin ser interrumpidos por el resto de los guardianes celestiales—. Mebael, ¿lo notaste?

— ¿Qué cosa? —además de nuevo, Mebael era un poco lento para entender las emociones y las maneras en las que los destinos de los humanos se entrecruzaban.

— Nuestros hombres. El mío moriría por el tuyo, y el tuyo debería amarlo de la misma manera que David quiso a Jonatán, pero… no encajan. Simplemente no encajan el uno con el otro. ¿Por qué?

— Te lo dije —le respondió, sonriendo amargamente—, Enjolras está demasiado decidido a cambiar el mundo. Brilla con luz propia.

— Y su luz extingue todas las que están alrededor.

— Sí, pero no lo hace a propósito. Ese tal Combaferre también sería un líder excepcional —Mebael miró con detenimiento la mesa en la que el grupo de jóvenes franceses discutían acaloradamente, mientras sus ángeles se ponían al día entre ellos—. Con tu permiso, Vehuiah, tengo que volver con mi protegido.

— Ve, pues —vio como el neófito ángel revoloteaba hasta la mesa donde todos estaban reunidos. Grantaire también estaba allí, bebiendo y escuchando en silencio.

Mebael no lo sabía, pero tenía un talento natural para su trabajo. Había ayudado a crecer la llama que ardía en el corazón de Enjolras, y lo guiaba por ese camino forjado de luz que tanto había destacado de él. Su habilidad innata ponía nervioso a Vehuiah. Lo hacía dudar si acaso estaba ayudando a Grantaire a acercarse a esa misma luz… o si solo lo hundía más y más en la oscuridad. Su único consuelo y esperanza era que Grantaire era joven, muy joven. Estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano sería capaz de encender, aunque sea un poco, esa vela que tenía alojada dentro de él. Y entonces, cuando su artista brillara con luz propia, podría sentirse realizado, pues habría hecho bien su trabajo. Habría creado a alguien bueno. Un bebedor y sarcástico, pero hombre bueno al fin y al cabo. Le enseñaría que el escepticismo podía, después de todo, combinar con la pasión. Así sea.


End file.
